1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a produce package and display. More particularly, the invention provides an herb vessel which can maintain the freshness of an herb prior to and after sale to a consumer. The invention also provides an herb display which can conveniently display herbs maintained in the herb vessels.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is becoming increasingly popular to cook with fresh herbs due to the improved flavor and texture which fresh herbs can provide, and the desire to utilize fresh, natural ingredients. Typically, fresh herbs are packaged in plastic or they are piled in bulk in the produce section of a supermarket so that the consumer can withdraw a portion from the produce section for purchase. However, the herbs can become dry or wilt before they are purchased and the supermarket must then discard unsold produce. Further, if the herbs deteriorate after purchase, the purpose of utilizing fresh herbs is defeated and the consumer either utilizes less than optimally fresh herbs and/or must discard unused portions. Such experiences can make the consumer less likely to purchase fresh herbs in the future. Further, where herbs are piled and sold from bulk in the supermarket produce section, the consumer can have concerns regarding the source of the herbs, as well as the cleanliness of the herbs as the herbs are left exposed and are handled by other consumers. In addition, the supermarket cashier must weigh the herb portions being purchased, and also must remember (or look up) a code corresponding to the price per pound of the herb being purchased, making the purchase transaction inefficient.